California
by Isabella GL
Summary: It's the year 2000 and a single Holly is down in Beverly Hills for a media convention. She can't help but think about Roger, who left Springfield for Los Angeles a few years ago to be with Amanda Spaulding. Will she run into him?
1. California, Here I Come

_Another Holly and Roger story! I thought I had nothing more to write about them, but I guess I was wrong…This one takes place in 2001, a few years after Roger moved to California with his new wife Amanda Spaulding. Enjoy!_

**Beverly Hills, L'Ermitage Berverly Hills Hotel**

Holly dropped her suitcase on the bed and glanced around her suite with satisfaction. She congratulated herself on opting for the deluxe apartment; her rooms were exquisitely done in black and white and the view on the hills was breathtaking. She stripped out of her pantsuit and slipped into a light summer dress. Glancing at her watch, she decided that it was late enough for a glass of white wine, especially considering the time difference with Springfield, and so she headed for the mini-bar.

Glass in hand, she picked up her laptop from its case and went to the balcony, where she slumped into a long chair with a sigh of contentment. She opened a PowerPoint presentation and looked at her notes. Being invited as a speaker to the Los Angeles Annual Media Convention was a major coup for her. Then again, she reflected as she took a sip of wine before putting down her glass on the balcony floor, she deserved it. In the last few years, she had devoted almost every waking hour to work, and it had finally paid off.

Ross, Blake and Ed had all advised her to take it slow after her divorce from Fletcher, to get her bearings, but she hadn't listened to them. She knew that work was her only escape, the only thing that would prevent her from going crazy. So instead of crying over spilled milk with a bucket of ice cream in hand, she had rolled up her sleeves and gotten down to business. Since it was unthinkable for her to continue working with her ex-husband, she had sold him his shares of the Journal and bought back WSPR. The year after, she had become the major shareholder in another local station in Chicago, and the year after that, she had bought a third and a fourth station in a neighborhood state. She now found herself at the head of a respectable, albeit small media empire.

She wondered idly if Roger would be proud of her.

She frowned and put her laptop down. Picking up her glass of wine, she walked to the edge of the balcony and bent over the railing as far as she could. In the distance, she could make out Los Angeles' skyscrapers. She peered at them, trying to guess which one held the Spaulding Enterprises headquarters. She imagined Roger sitting at his desk with Amanda by his side before shaking her head and polishing off her glass.

Most of the time, she could fend off the memories, but not here. Not when he was so close.

It wasn't so much Fletcher that she had tried to erase from her heart after her divorce. It was Roger. She recalled that afternoon, a few years ago, when he had been ready to break off his engagement to Amanda, if only she would promise to take him back. He had poured his heart and soul into their last kiss. Out of fear or misplaced loyalty, she could barely tell anymore, she had chosen Fletcher, only to regret it hours later. By then, it had been too late; Roger was married and on a plane to California. As for Fletcher, he had finally read the writing on the wall and had left her. Weeks later, he had made his way back into Alexandra Spaulding's bed.

And Holly had been left alone. Not that she complained anymore, she had made good for herself. She had long ago decided that men were not to be a part of her life anymore, except for nights at a time.

There had been only one man for her, and she had lost him.

* * *

She woke up from her nap and glanced at her watch. She felt like rolling over and sleeping some more, but she needed to get ready. The conferences would only start the following morning, but there was a cocktail followed by a formal dinner that very night to welcome the attendees.

She jumped into the shower and mentally reviewed the dresses that she had brought while the hot water ran over her shoulders and down her spine. Somehow, none of them seemed to fit the occasion anymore. She made a quick decision to run over to Rodeo Drive as soon as she finished doing her hair. She was in the mood for something spectacular.

* * *

A few miles away, Roger Thorpe was pouring over the papers littering his desk, deep creases running across his forehead. He then pushed back his chair abruptly and walked over a floor-to-ceiling board, also covered with various documents and pictures. His eyes followed a path that was only visible to himself, and after a few seconds, a small smile finally appeared on the corners of his mouth.

"Gotcha," he said softly.

He unpinned the picture of a middle-aged man from the board, folded it carefully and put it in his jacket's inside pocket. He would have to hurry if he wanted to change into his tuxedo and make it to the Annual Media Convention's cocktail on time.


	2. Old and New Acquaintances

When she walked, the bottom of her dress trailed lightly behind her, as sparkling and silvery as the huge chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. She smiled inwardly when she noticed the admiring stares of her male colleagues as she crossed the brightly lit room. The gown had been a good purchase.

She saw someone wave at her from the corner of her eye and beamed as she recognized Gilly Grant, whom she had arranged to meet at the cocktail. The two women hugged before sitting at a nearby table.

"Well, the champagne is sure flowing already!" Holly remarked amusedly while she glanced around them. "Should be an interesting night. How is Los Angeles treating you?" she added more earnestly. She hadn't seen her ex-employee for a few years now, not since she had left Springfield for a job as anchorwoman in Los Angeles. Holly was genuinely happy to be able to spend some time with her again.

Gilly tossed her hair, which was now much longer, behind her shoulders and grinned broadly. "Oh Holly! I love it here. It's a totally different vibe from the Mid-West or the East Coast, you know? I mean, people here work very hard and there are definitely business sharks to look out for, but outside of work, the way of life is much more laid back. People exercise, eat right…and then there is the ocean. Just can't be beat!"

Holly hugged her hand warmly. "I'm glad to see that you've finally settled down into a more balanced routine. I remember how ambitious you used to be."

Gilly burst out laughing. "I still am, make no mistake." She took a sip of champagne and glanced at her ex-boss. "And coming from you, it's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think? I heard about all those acquisitions that you made in the last few years. How did you managed to do it so quickly?"

Holly shrugged and looked away. "Touché! I worked like a dog. I did nothing else for years. Now, I can start to relax. That is, if I don't buy another station soon."

"My, Holly! You have turned into a regular media mogul. What gives?"

Holly looked for the right way to phrase her reply. "Well, I need to feel busy. Blake has her own life now with the twins, and it's not as if I had someone waiting for me to come home at night," she said flatly.

A concerned expression flashed across Gilly's face. "I heard about you and Fletcher; I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

Holly shrugged for the second time. "Don't be. Looking back, I see that it was never meant to be serious between us. We kid ourselves into thinking that we could play husband and wife, but I think that mostly we were just good friends." She forced a smile on her face before she continued, "But what about you? Are you seeing anyone special these days?"

She could tell from the sparkle in Gilly's eyes that she was. The latter nodded and even blushed a little. "His name is Chris and we have been dating for almost a year now. He's wonderful!"

"Is he in this business?" Holly asked, pointing her chin at the people mingling around them.

"No, he's in finance. Venture capital, that sort of things. Maybe you could meet him while you're down here? I was thinking about inviting you to dinner, that is, if you're planning on staying for a little while after the convention."

"I was thinking about it, yes. I haven't been in California for so long, and I just can't imagine leaving before dipping into the Pacific at least once." She smiled then looked at her hands for a few seconds. There was a question that had been burning her lips since the beginning of their conversation, but she was too uncomfortable to utter it.

Fortunately for her, Gilly decided to broach the subject on her own. "So, do you ever talk to Roger anymore?" she asked.

Holly smoothed her dress and shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him since he moved to California."

Her friend looked surprised. "Is that so? I assumed that both becoming grandparents had brought you into contact again."

"Not at all. Roger has only visited twice and both times I was out of town. I know that he talks to Blake on the phone regularly." She took a big gulp of champagne to give herself the courage to ask what she really wanted to know. "What about you? Do you ever see him now that you live in the same city?"

Gilly chuckled and tipped her head on the side. "Of course not! You know that there is no love lost between Roger and me after what how he handled my brother's trial at WSPR. Other that he's no longer at the head of the Western division of Spaulding, I don't know –"

Holly opened her eyes wide and raised a hand to interrupt Gilly. "What? Roger doesn't work for Spaulding anymore?"

"I thought you knew. He quit a year ago. It was in the local news."

Holly sank back into her chair. Blake had never mentioned it, but then again, Holly had asked her not to discuss her father with her, just as she had asked that Blake not reveal to Roger that Holly was getting a divorce. He had made a new life for himself with Amanda and gotten the job that he had always wanted, and she did not want to ruin it for him.

She suddenly wondered if by quitting his job, Roger also had left Amanda, before remembering that Alexandra had reveled in telling her, just a few weeks ago, how the two lovebirds were still sickeningly in love. It was obvious that Alexandra enjoyed torturing her with these tidbits of information. She had never forgiven her for marrying Fletcher, even if he had returned to her in the end.

"Bitch," she mumbled under her breath.

Gilly's voice snapped her out of her musings. "What was that?"

Holly raised her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing important."

"Listen, I really should start mingling before dinner, but how about we catch the first conference together tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Gilly got up and bent over to whisper in Holly's ear. "And don't look now, but there is a dashing gentleman who has been eyeing you for the last fifteen minutes."

She winked and blew Holly a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

It took him almost an hour, but the gentleman in question finally approached Holly while she was waiting at the bar. She had been trying to get the barman's attention for a few minutes, but throngs of waiving people kept obstructing the way.

"I don't need a drink this badly," she thought before turning around. That's when she bumped into him. She tipped her head back almost as far as she could to be able to meet his eyes. Then she found herself blushing in spite of herself. Gilly had been right; this man was devastatingly handsome.

"Do you need any help?" he asked in a deep voice while nodding toward the bar. His smile was warm and there was just a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Holly shook her head and smiled in return. "I was going to order something, but then again it might be more judicious to pace myself. It might be a long night," she added.

There was no mistaking her flirtatious tone and the man caught on as quickly as she had hoped. "In that case, may I ask for the next dance?" he said, extending his arm.

She slipped her arm around his and silently followed him on the dance floor. When he took her in his arms, she closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. They chatted about the convention, her job and his job as a journalist in New York, and Holly could soon see that he was not only handsome but also witty and charming. Most importantly, Richard, which was his name, had no ring on his finger. Before the dance was over, she had decided that if he made a move, she would take him on as a lover for the duration of the convention. And when that was over, they would each go their separate way. It was a win-win situation, really.

They joined their respective table for dinner then met again for the reception afterward. They spent the most part of the night dancing away, holding each other closer as the hours went by. At the height of the party, Richard finally pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes, searching for the answer to his silent question. She smiled and nodded imperceptibly. She waited five minutes after he had left so as not to set the tongues wagging, and then she followed him to the elevators.

"Which floor?" he asked huskily once they were inside.

"Thirteenth. I hope you're not superstitious."

He took her in his arms and pushed her gently against the back wall. "A little, but for you, I'm willing to risk it." He gazed into her eyes before bending his head and kissing her urgently.

Just as the doors closed, a man quickly exited the banquet room and rushed past the elevator. All he had time to make out was the back of Richard, but it was enough for Roger to know that he had found the man he was looking for.

He slowly walked toward the lobby and took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"I found him," he said to his interlocutor.

"Can you establish a contact with him tonight?" the woman at the other end of the line said.

Roger chuckled. "Unfortunately not. I got here too late and now he's, how shall I put it, otherwise occupied."

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

Roger hung up and briskly left the hotel. Once on the sidewalk, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. Something was off about the scene in the elevator, but what? He closed his eyes and replayed in his mind the few seconds before the doors closed. He could clearly see the man's back, but the woman had been almost completely hidden by his tall frame. Roger had only been able to see a glimpse of a sparkling silver dress, and slight, white hands tightly wrapped over the man's shoulders.

Roger snapped his eyes open and his heart started to pound loudly into his chest. Those hands. He turned back on his heels to go back to the hotel, but then he stopped once again.

It couldn't be. Holly was married to Fletcher. There was no way that she could be in that elevator, kissing THAT man.

He shook his head and walked away.


	3. Roger Is Up to Something

Holly woke up with a start to the sound of her alarm clock the following morning. She stretched and rolled over, briefly trying to remember where she was. Then she saw the note on her pillow and it all came back to her. She lifted herself up and picked the small piece of paper, a smile dawning on her lips. It read:

"Dear Holly,

Last night was spectacular, and the only reason I'm not there to tell you in person is that I have a early meeting that I can't miss. Please let me make it up to you by inviting you for drinks after dinner,

Richard".

"My, I look forward to it," Holly said out loud.

She jumped out of bed and called Gilly. They agreed to meet for breakfast and to attend the morning's conferences together. Then, as Gilly offered, they would wander out, find a nice spot on the waterfront and review Holly's notes for her conference the next day.

"As long as I'm back for dinner," Holly said.

Something in her tone made Gilly grin at the other end of the line. "Why, do you have a hot date tonight?"

It was Holly's turn to smile. "Maybe."

"Get out of town! Who with?"

"That man you said was looking my way last night."

"He finally worked up the courage to talk to you?"

That, and more, Holly thought. "Yes, he's very charming. His name is Richard, and he's a journalist from New York. Freelancer."

"Too bad he isn't from Springfield, or even Chicago."

"I don't mind. I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

"Well, maybe that's your problem!" Gilly blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Holly replied, taken aback.

"Forget it, it's not of my business."

"No, please. I want to hear what you think."

Gilly sighed. "Alright, but remember that I'm only saying this because I care about you." She paused for a second. "When I saw you last night, I thought that you looked very driven and focused, but not very happy. Obviously, there something missing from your life, or should I say, someone."

Holly sat down on her bed and pulled at the telephone cord. "Maybe you're right, but I just can't imagine myself being in a relationship anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Because I've been burned one too many times, or because I'm disillusioned."

"Or maybe because there is only one person that you can see yourself with…and that person is taken?"

Holly breathed in sharply. Was is that obvious? "Maybe," she replied reluctantly. "Listen, I should really start getting ready if we want to catch that breakfast. I'll see you later!"

She hung up and sat still for a few minutes, her throat suddenly feeling tight.

* * *

On the other side of town, Roger contemplated the small but luxurious office space he had rented two weeks earlier. The furniture, the fake portraits and documents had been carefully arranged so as to make it look like the room had been in use for several years. The rug showed just the right amount of wear and the pictures, featuring Roger and his "family", seemed to date back from previous decades.

He sat behind the oak desk and looked out the window. He was ready for his visitor.

As he waited, his mind wandered to Holly. She had been in his thoughts constantly since the night before, and he suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to feel closer to her. There was only one way left for him to do that these days, he thought despondently before picking up the phone.

It rang four times before his daughter finally picked up.

"Marlers' residence," Blake said, out of breath.

"Honey, it's me."

"Dad! It's so nice to hear your voice! You haven't called in ages!" she said in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I'm sorry, I've been very busy. I'm glad to catch you, I thought you might be at work."

"Kevin has the flu, so here I am, trying to work from home." Blake cradled the phone between her cheek and her shoulder and started to fold her laundry. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great! My new job is pretty demanding but the business is flourishing, so I can't complain."

"What is it that you do again?"

"I've started an import-export business. Mostly wine and liquor."

"So I take it that you don't miss Spaulding?"

"Not a bit," Roger said, meaning it.

"Was Amanda very upset when you decided to leave the company? I mean, business is pretty much the one thing that you two have in common, right?"

Roger chuckled. "That's the main thing but not the only thing. Amanda and I are getting along just fine," he replied. Mainly because I haven't seen her in over a year, he added to himself. He had yet to announce his divorce to his daughter, for various reasons.

He picked up a pen and started drawing random lines on a piece of paper. "How is your mother?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Hum, she's good," Blake replied circumspectly.

"How are things going with Fletcher?"

"Good, I think." Blake frowned. She hated lying to her father. She understood why Holly wanted her to do it, that it was best for Roger's marriage, but she hated it nonetheless. Her parents belonged together. She folded her last piece of clothes and made an executive decision. She couldn't very well betray her promise to her mother, but she could certainly give destiny a nudge in the right direction.

"Actually, Mom is in California right now. So if you want to catch up with her in person, now would be a good time."

There was a long silence on the line. "Dad?" Blake said, thinking that she might have lost the connection.

"I'm here," Roger finally said, his fingers clutching the receiver. "Where is she, exactly?" he asked, praying that his daughter would say San Francisco or San Jose. Anywhere but Beverly Hills.

"Somewhere in the Los Angeles area. She's at some media convention."

So it had been her. With that man.

Roger pictured her hands, wrapped around the man's neck as the elevator doors closed, and had to resist the urge to send the phone flying out the window.

Instead, he took a deep breath and steadied his voice. "I'll look her up then, if I have time. I have to go, Honey, a client is waiting for me. I'll call you back next week."

"Promise? Because you always say that and then you don't call for months!"

"I promise. I love you."

Seconds after he hung up, his phony secretary buzzed him and announced the arrival of Richard Casey. He only had time to plaster a fake smile on his face before the man came in. That bastard was even handsomer than on his pictures, he noted with suppressed rage.

Roger fleetingly fantasized about connecting his fist with the man's sculpted jaw, but clutched the edge of the desk instead. He couldn't afford to mess up that particular deal.

* * *

He offered his guest coffee before sitting back at his desk.

"Before we start, I have to ask you how you heard about my services. I hope you understand," he said.

Richard crossed his legs and smiled. "Of course. One can never be too careful. It was Cheery who told me to come and see you. I bring these as an introduction."

He opened his briefcase and took out several rolls of banknotes, as well as a small gold medallion. Roger picked it out from his desk and turned it over. He recognized the engraving that he was expecting.

"Excellent. So, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to get some valuable merchandise into the country in the next few weeks."

"Where from?"

"Thailand. The crates are sitting on the docks, ready to be shipped to the States."

Roger nodded. "And what does this merchandise consists of, exactly?"

Richard shifted in his seat and peered at Roger. "Cheery said that you were sympathetic to our cause."

Roger grinned. "I am, but that's not the point. If you want to go through with your plan, you will have to trust somebody at some point."

"So, you're saying that we can trust you?"

"For the right price, I can be a very trustworthy man, Mr. Casey."

Richard deliberated for a few seconds while Roger waited for his answer. "Guns," he finally said. "Ten crates."

Roger's face remained impassive while he processed the information. "No explosive devices?"

"Not yet."

Roger nodded and turned on his computer. The two men sat in silence while the machine noisily awakened. "You're in luck, I have a shipment of Sangsom leaving Bangkok tomorrow. The cargo is due in San Francisco in exactly two weeks."

"Where can I pick up the merchandise?"

"I own a winery in Napa Valley. It's very remote. Meet me there."

"Alright." Richard picked up the medallion on the desk, but left the money untouched. Meanwhile, Roger wrote the address of the pick-up on a slip of paper. "Memorize this," he ordered.

They shook hands before Richard briskly left his office. Roger's smile faded and he wiped his hand on his trousers. "Asshole", he muttered.

He took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the operator. "Can you please give me the number for the L'Ermitage Hotel, please? In Beverly Hills, yes. Yes, I'll hold."

He then called the hotel and asked for Holly, but was told that she was out. He decided not to leave a message. He was far from convinced that she would return the call anyway.

He sat down and rested his head in his hands. He didn't know what to make of what he had uncovered before his meeting. Holly had been unfaithful before, as he very well knew, but somehow it seemed out of character for her now. Unless she believed her marriage to be over.

This thought perked him up. Maybe she and Fletcher were on the verge of breaking up. Maybe…

He shook his head and got up. He had no time to lose in conjectures. The fact was that she had slept with Richard, and he had to make sure that it never happened again.


	4. Nobody Will Tell Me Anything

Roger's car came to screeching halt in front of L'Ermitage. He already had a feet out the door when he abruptly stopped moving. He closed the door and put on his sunglasses. What had he been thinking, rushing off like a madman to warn Holly about Richard? He couldn't risk running into the man and having to explain his presence at the hotel.

He cautiously peered out the window, hoping against hope that his ex-wife would happen to pass by at that exact moment. After a few minutes, he sat back and sighed in sheer frustration. He had to find a way to get to her before she found herself in trouble.

He turned the key in the ignition and sped off.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun prepared to set, Holly came back to her room. Her skin was tingling pleasantly from her afternoon in the sun, and with Gilly's help, she was now ready for her presentation the next day.

She could now fully concentrate on the delicious night that awaited her. She was about to undress and head to the bathroom when the phone rang.

"Mrs. Norris? This is the front desk. We have a message for you from a guest also staying at the hotel."

Holly sat back with a frown. Hopefully it wasn't Richard cancelling their plans.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Casey said he would be waiting for you at the Santa Monica Pier at 6:30. He said he would be on the beach, just left of the pier."

Holly sighed in relief then checked her watch. She would have to hurry if she wanted to dazzle him for their date.

She got out of the taxi an hour later and crossed the parking leading to the beach. As she reached the sand, she took off her heels and continued barefoot. The sun was starting its lazy descent into the Pacific and the few clouds were slowly turning a glorious pink. She stopped for a few seconds and enjoyed the view of the pier. The Ferris wheel stood tall and the roller coasters flung their rails around it, and in the distance she could hear the faint screams of the riders.

She was so unaccustomed to take time off that she felt like laughing out loud. She fully intended to make the most of her night.

She walked to the left side of the pier and searched for Richard. There were only a handful of people left on the beach at this hour and she could immediately see that he hadn't arrived. She was about to sit on the sand when she heard a voice calling her from the right. A shiver ran down her spine before her brain could process what was happening. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place it. She turned around and took a few steps in that direction.

At first, she could only see darkness between the huge wooden pillars supporting the pier. Waves crashed against them, making it even harder to discern anything. A figure finally emerged from the shadows, causing Holly's breath to catch on her throat. It was Roger.

He looked around for any signs of Richard and beckoned her to come nearer. As in a dream, Holly obeyed, and they soon found themselves hidden from view under the pier. Even though she could barely make out his features, she could feel that he was smiling.

"Hello, Holly," he said simply. They just stood facing each other for a few seconds, just trying to process the reality of their being face to face after so long.

"Long time no see," she finally replied.

Roger felt like taking her into his arms and holding her until they both couldn't breathe, but instead he stayed still. "I'm sorry about all the secrecy, but I have to talk to you. It's urgent."

Holly looked puzzled, only to frown when the truth dawned on her. "You mean that you arranged to meet me here instead of Richard?" She felt the old familiar anger rise inside her, as always when she felt manipulated by Roger. "Is he in on this? You have two seconds to tell me what is going on, Roger!"

Roger threw his hands in the air in self-defense. He knew that whatever joy she might have felt in seeing him again, if there were any, would be ruined sooner than later by what he had to tell her. He had just hoped to have a few more minutes of unmitigated bliss before all hell broke loose. "No, of course he doesn't know. That's the whole point." He paused with a pained look in his eyes. "I guess this means that you had planned on seeing him tonight."

"How do you even know about him?" Holly asked instead of answering the question.

"I can't tell you that. I just came to warn you to stay away from him, Hol."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Okay! But please promise me to keep your distance from now on."

Holly put her hands on her hips and stared at him defiantly. "And why would I do that? You don't get to control who I see."

"He's dangerous."

"Now, why would I believe you?" she replied dubiously.

"Because I wouldn't lie to you about this. Because I was right about Daniel St. John."

Holly felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Come on Roger! There can't be two lunatics crossing my path in the same lifetime. That would be crazy even for me!"

"I'm not saying that he's a sociopath like the good doctor, but he's greedy and ruthless. If you end up getting in the way of his plans, I have no doubt that he will sacrifice you without a second thought."

"Do you know that you're the one sounding like a crackpot right now? You are making no sense at all! What plans? What is he supposedly up to?"

Roger took a deep breath. "I can't tell you."

"Of course", Holly replied sarcastically. "Why do I even bother asking?" She took a few steps back and turned to leave. "I'm out of here."

"No, wait! Please, wait," Roger cried.

Holly sighed then turned around. The urgency in his voice was impossible to ignore, even in her present state.

"Okay, then tell me how I could ruin this alleged plan of his?"

"He can't know that we know each other."

"I see. Why not?"

"Because it would put you in danger, for one thing."

"Is that really it? Or is it because I could blow things up for you? What are YOU up to, Roger? I know that you're not working for Spaulding anymore!"

Roger took a few steps back, clearly taken aback.

Holly pressed her advantage. "That's right, I know! And since you've always been a little busy bee, you are clearly working on some scheme. What is it, Roger? Is it illegal? Is that why you can't tell me? Because you're ashamed? Or because you're trying to scam Richard?"

Roger stayed silent and searched for a way to reply without becoming a complete liar. "I'm not doing anything illegal."

"Then why can't you tell me about it?"

"Just because, okay? But I'll tell you what, if you promise never to see Richard again, I might have an exclusive for your TV station very soon. I'm serious, Holly."

Holly shook her head in disgust. "You know what? I shouldn't be surprised that you would end up bribing me, but I am. I thought you were past that. I thought you had changed."

Roger nodded sadly. "I have. More than you'll ever know."

"Then prove it and stop meddling into my business! You have no right to do that anyway," she replied, obviously referring to his married state. This gave Roger and idea.

"What about Fletcher? Couldn't you do it for him, if not for me?"

Holly would regret it as soon as the words came out, but she was too incensed to care. "I'm not married anymore, so there! I can sleep with whoever I please, and it happens to be Richard, and not you. Goodbye, Roger!"

She walked away before he could reply, knowing that he wouldn't dare follow her into the daylight. He watched her go, blindsided by what she had just said. She was free? Since when? And why had she made sure that he didn't learn about it?

Probably because she doesn't give a rat's ass about you anymore, said a cruel voice in his head.

His thoughts turned to Amanda. It was a good thing that her name hadn't come up, because he didn't know how he could have found the willpower to lie about her too. If he told Holly that he was a free man, nothing could stop him from pursuing her after that. And the last thing that he could do right now was to go after her.

He closed his eyes and recalled how her hair had been blowing in the wind as she walk away. Her locks had caught the last rays of the sun. She seemed on fire. But then she always looked that way to him.

* * *

Holly drove back aggressively to her hotel, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She had seen Roger again. She had been close enough to reach out and touched him.

But instead of that, she had ended up having a full-blown fight. Some things never change, she muttered while she parked and entered the lobby. But how else was she supposed to react to his desire to control her? To treat her like a helpless child? If she was to follow his advice, didn't she at least deserve to know what was at stake?

She sighed and got up to her room. She was surprised to find Richard waiting by her door.

"I was starting to wonder if you hadn't changed your mind," he said with a smile.

Holly forced a smile on her own lips and shook her head. "Of course not."

"Great! How about dinner then? I took the liberty of making reservations in a cozy little restaurant not too far from here."

"Excellent. Let me change into something less…beach-y, and I'll be with you in ten minutes."

He brought her to a Thai eatery and seemed especially eager to please her that night, regaling her with stories from New York and ordering the most exotic dishes on the menu for her to sample. Holly smiled and laughed in all the right places, but inside her mind was reeling. She could tell that he was genuinely attracted to her, as women tend to have a sixth sense for these kinds of things. But, she thought as her anger subsided, his attraction didn't mean that he wasn't also dangerous.

What if Roger was right?

"Holly? Where are you?" Richard asked at some point after dinner.

They were now slowly walking back to their hotel. Holly twitched and immediately forced a smile on her lips. "I was just thinking about my conference tomorrow."

"Right! The big day! Too bad I'm going to have to miss it."

Holly walked a few steps before Richard's words made their way to her brain. She stopped in her tracks. "You mean you won't be there tomorrow? This is the most important day of the convention. The whole point of attending was to be here tomorrow."

Richard looked contrite. "I know, but I've been called back to New York to work on a scoop. It could be very big for my career." He took her hands and pulled her gently to him. "We can still make the most of tonight though."

He lifted her off the ground and kissed her. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to get into the mood, but she soon snapped her eyes open with an inward sigh. Roger had done it again; he had succeeded in planting his doubts in her mind, and there was no way that she could spend another night with Richard unless she knew if he was a threat or not.

She pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair. "I wish I could," she lied, "but I have to call it an early night. I'm the first speaker tomorrow and I need my rest. I hope you understand."

Disappointment crossed Richard's face, but was soon replaced by a smile. He squeezed her hands and tugged her gently toward the hotel. "I understand. I would like to see you again, Holly, when I'm done working on the story I was talking to you about."

"You didn't give me any details," Holly said quickly. She sensed that if there was something shady about Richard's activities, it probably concerned the said story. "What is it about?"

"I can't tell you right now." Richard stopped her before she could get into the elevator. He suddenly looked very serious. "All I can say is that its impact on this country will boggle your mind. Nothing will be the same after that."

Holly felt a chill go up her spine. There was something unnerving in Richard's intensity.

"I'll get in touch with you after…after it's done" he added before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Are you going back to Springfield after this?"

Holly nodded, not trusting her voice to be steady.

"Great. You stay there. Goodbye Holly."

He kissed her again and walked to the hotel's bar, leaving Holly in a deep state of confusion.

Roger was hiding something, and now it turned out that Richard definitely was too. She shook her head and pressed the elevator's button. She was not going to be kept in the dark about this. She was going to find out the whole truth, no later than tomorrow.


	5. More surprises

The conference was a smashing success, so much so that Holly had to remain in the room and answer questions for more than an hour afterwards. It was almost noon when she finally managed to get away from the convention center.

She walked briskly across the lobby and hailed the first taxi waiting in line outside the hotel.

"To the Spaulding Enterprises headquarters please," she asked before settling in the back seat.

The driver nodded, turned on the radio and hit the gas. After gazing absent-mindedly at the palm trees lining both sides of the highway for a few minutes, Holly took out a pocket mirror from her purse and eyed herself critically. She would not admit it under torture, but she wanted to look her best for her meeting with Roger's wife. She grabbed a tube of mascara from her purse and reapplied a coat.

She had always known that Roger was not in love with Amanda. What attracted him to her was the money and power that she held in her hot little hand. Unfortunately for Holly, that attraction had also proved stronger, time and time again, than the feelings that he claimed to have for her. That's why he was married to Amanda now, and not to her.

"Why do I even bother?" she mumbled under her breath, almost asking the driver to drop her at the next corner. As if reading her mind, the taxi slowly halted to a stop. "Here we are," the driver said. Holly took a confused look outside the window and saw the Spaulding skyscraper towering over the street. It was too late to turn back now.

* * *

When she was ushered into the president's office, she found Amanda sitting behind a long desk made of glass and steel. Behind her was a wall to wall window, beyond which lay Los Angeles and the Pacific Ocean.

"So, it IS really you!" Amanda said sarcastically. She got up and gestured for Holly to sit on a leather couch at the other end of the room. "When my secretary gave me the message this morning, I wasn't quite sure that she had heard right. I have to admit that I'm very curious to know what could have possibly brought you here."

She flashed a perfectly fake smile to Holly, which the latter returned.

"Surprising, isn't? Especially since you and I can hardly stand each other."

"My thoughts exactly," Amanda retorted without missing a beat. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please. I take it black."

"Funny. Just like Roger." Amanda smiled again and poured two cups of coffee from a fuming pot. "I assume that your visit has something to do with dear old Rog'," she added.

Holly took a sip of the scalding liquid. It was perfect, just like everything else in that office, she thought.

"It does. I ran into Roger last night and now I need to speak to him again," she said.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "You ran into Roger? Just like that?"

Holly clasped her hands on her lap and replied evenly: "I'm in town for a conference. I saw him on the beach, if you must know."

Amanda leaned back on the couch and gave her a long glance. "Oh yes, Roger has always been such a beach bum."

There was a silence which Holly finally broke after a few uncomfortable seconds. "He gave me some upsetting but incomplete information about someone in my life, and I need to know more," she started, choosing her words carefully. "I came here to ask you where I can find him. I know that he doesn't work here anymore."

Amanda stared at her again, this time with astonishment. "What makes you think that I would know that?"

"What do you mean?" Holly replied, clearly nonplussed.

Amanda frowned and started laughing as soon as the truth dawned on her. "You mean that you don't know? I was certain that he would have ran back to you by now." She laughed again, obviously enjoying the situation.

"Don't know what?" Holly demanded in an increasingly angry tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Roger and I are separated. In fact, we have been divorced for more than a year now," Amanda replied matter-of-factly. Her words froze Holly in her seat. Their implications were too complex to process all at once.

"That's impossible, Alex has told me just a few weeks ago that you two were still together." She felt foolish as soon as she uttered the words. Of course Alex would lie. It seemed so plain now.

"Alex was always one to bear a grudge, and my guess is that she never forgave you from taking Fletcher away from her."

"I did not take him away from her. He came to me."

"Well, potato, potahto. She will never miss a chance to stick to you from now on. I'm not nearly as spiteful as she is, even though I have much more cause to be. After all, my husband was in love with you."

She waited for Holly to say something but the latter only stared at her hands.

"Or at least I thought he was. I have to say that I'm extremely surprised that you and he are not happily married by now."

"What happened between you two?" Holly finally managed to ask.

Amanda sighed and looked out the window before replying. "I'm no fool, Holly. I know exactly why Roger was with me, and why I was with him. It was a partnership, and I thought that he wanted to rule this empire as much as I did. It turns out that I was mistaken. Last year, Roger came up to me and said that he wanted out. Out of Spaulding, of the marriage. Of everything."

She glanced at Holly and nodded as if to agree with Holly's surprised countenance. "Hard to believe, but it's true. He was never really happy here, doing this, and I think it was a shock to him as much as to anyone else. Turns out that it was not what he wanted after all."

"Where does he live now?"

Amanda shrugged. "You guess is as good as mine. I thought he had left town a long time ago."

She got up, signaling her guest that the meeting was over. "I'm sorry that I could not be instrumental in realizing your happy ending."

Holly stopped in the doorway. "Well, the story is not over yet, Amanda," she said with a wink. She could see from Amanda's expression that she had finally gotten to her.

"Wouldn't he have found his way back to you by now?"

"He thought I was still with Fletcher. It might have something to do with that."

She left before Amanda could reply.

* * *

Her smile faded as soon as she was out of the building. Roger certainly had the chance to tell her that he was a free man the night before, but he had chosen not to. Was it because his feelings for her had changed like Amanda had implied? Or was there another reason? More importantly, where was he now?

She glanced at her watch and hailed another cab. There were two persons who might help her find him, but for one of them, it would take a lot of convincing.


	6. Girl Power

"Honey, you have got some explaining to do!"

Blake wedged the phone between her shoulder and her right ear before carefully putting Jason down on his crib, right next to Kevin.

"What do you mean, Mom? And where are you calling me from?"

"I'm still in California. Listen, I ran into your father yesterday, or should I say, he tracked me down. I wonder how he ever found out where I was. Any thoughts?"

Blake stammered for a few seconds before sighing loudly. "I told him, alright? He was asking how you were, and I thought it couldn't hurt to let him know that he could talk to you in person if he ever felt like it. I didn't tell him about your divorce, though, I swear!"

Holly sat down on the bed next to her half-packed suitcases. "I know, I took care of that myself."

"What? _You _told him?"

Holly grunted and fell back on the bed. "I had promised myself never to do that, I know, but he started pushing my buttons and tried to boss me around, and so I snapped. It was stupid of me."

"I don't think it was stupid," Blake softly. "You were just telling the truth."

"I was doing it to protect his marriage to Amanda, but as it turns out, I needn't have bothered. They got a divorce last year, but maybe you knew that too?"

There was a screech at the other end of the line, so loud that Holly had to take the receiver away from her ear. When she tried to listen to her daughter again, the latter had entered a wild and seemingly endless monologue.

"Of course I didn't know, or else I would have told you! How did you find out? Was he the one who told you? I wonder why it took him so long to give you the news! Oh, but, stupid me! He didn't tell you for the same reason that you didn't tell him about your divorce: because he wanted you to have a chance at happiness! Isn't that noble of him, Mom?" She took a deep breath before resuming: "So what now? Have you two reconciled? Because there is nothing standing in your way now, if that's what you both want! I don't mean to tell you what to do, but I know I would be thrilled to have the family back together again!"

"Blake," Holly said in a calm but stern voice. She could practically hear her daughter deflate all the way from Springfield. "You father and I have not reconciled. It's going to take more than a talk by the beach to get us there, if it ever happens at all."

"But why? Why can't it be simple for you two for once? And don't tell me that you're not sure that you want him back, because I know what your feelings for him are."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I'm sure I'll end up being sorry for asking, but why do you say that?"

Holly squirmed on the bed. The part of the conversation that she was dreading had finally arrived. "Well, as I said, your father and I have gotten into a fight when we saw each other."

"What about?"

"Never mind that for now. The important thing is that he could have told me about his divorce and he chose not to."

"Then how did you know?"

"Amanda told me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard right. I came to see her the day after I spoke with your father, because I wanted to know where I could find him. She got to break the news to me."

Blake chuckled. "Boy, she must have look like she had eaten a lemon."

Holly laughed at the recollection of Amanda's sour expression when they had parted. "It wasn't so bad. However, she has no clue where your father his, and that's the reason for my call. Do you know where I could find him?"

"No. I assumed that he lived with her."

"Do you know anything about his new business?"

"He said something about importing wine, but I don't know where his office is. Do you want his cell phone number?"

Holly picked a notepad and a pen from her purse. "Go ahead." She noted the number down carefully. It would certainly help her to track down his whereabouts.

"What are you going to tell him? Are you going to try to win him back?" Blake asked, her voice full of hope.

"We'll see. For now, I just want to make peace with him," Holly said. She felt badly for lying, but telling her daughter about Richard and why she had decided to track Roger down would be even more awkward.

"But aren't you flying home tomorrow?"

"Actually, I decided to extend my stay for a few weeks. It's high time that I take a vacation. Gilly Grant has an apartment in Newport Beach and she offered me to stay there for a while."

And now, to the second part of my plan, she thought after she had hung up the phone.

* * *

Later that evening, she found herself comfortably seated in a wicker chair on the terrace behind Gilly's house, watching the sun setting on the ocean and savoring a glass of chilled white Californian wine. The notes of a blues melody reached her faintly from the living room.

"Your house is gorgeous, Gilly," she said to her friend who was sitting right next to her.

"It's rather small by Californian standards," the other replied deprecatingly.

"Don't you try and sell yourself short, Gilly Grant. You did good for yourself out here, and you should be proud. Although I have to say that I never would have guessed that you could afford a house on the ocean front on a journalist's salary."

"You're right about that, it would have been impossible if my parents hadn't lend me money when I first came out here. I made some investments with the help of my boyfriend, and here I am."

"Well, I really appreciate your hospitality, Gilly. I hope I'm not imposing."

Gilly took a bottle out of a small icebox and refilled their glasses. "I wouldn't have offered if I had been afraid of that. Besides, I'll be spending a lot of time at Chris' place and at work." She took a sip and glanced at Holly. "So, what is that project that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Holly cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Right, to business. I'd like you to help me do some investigating work."

"Sounds like something that I could do. Is there a story at the end of it?" Gilly said, looking interested.

"I'm not sure yet. I hope not."

Gilly frowned. "I don't understand. What do you need my help for then?"

"I'm asking you a favor as a friend, not as a journalist, although I will need your research skills. I can't go to a private investigator, Gilly. I need someone I can trust."

Gilly shook her head, but there was a smile in her eyes. "Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with Roger?"

"I need to help me locate him. I went to Amanda the other day and she said that they were divorced. She has no idea where he might be."

Gilly stared at her with surprise. "Divorced? So you want me to help you find him so that you two can patch things up? I don't know, Holly. I mean, I like you very much, but Roger…"

Holly raised her hands hurriedly. "I know that Roger is not your favorite person, but let me fill you in on my plan, and then you can decide." She took a deep breath and told her friend all that had happened since she had met Richard, including her conversation with Roger and Richard's last curious request that she stay put in Springfield after her trip.

"I know that something is going on, Gilly, and I have to find out what it is!"

Gilly stared at the ocean pensively. "You are aware that we might find out that Roger is involved in something illegal, are you?"

"Yes, although I hope not. I can't believe that he would still be up to his old tricks, but if he is, I want to know. And there would be your story. I have a feeling that this could be big," Holly replied with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, Holly, I don't like Roger, but I don't wish him to end up in jail either!"

"Yes, you do!" They exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

"Okay, maybe if you weren't in the picture, but that's not the case." She got up and disappeared into the house, then came back a few minutes later with two bowls of lemon sorbet.

"Let's discuss your plan over desert, shall we?" she said, and she handed a bowl and a spoon to Holly.

Holly nodded and took a huge spoonful. "Brain freeze!" she yelped before slapping her forehead. She swallowed her mouthful and put the bowl on the coffee table. "The first thing that we have to do is to find out where Roger is. I think the easiest way would be through his business. It has to be registered with the State, right?"

Gilly nodded. "He would also need a permit delivered by the city, but since we don't know where his business is located, that would make it hard to find him that way."

"We might find out the general area with his phone number. It's not a landline though, it's a cellphone number."

"I know someone that could look it up for us."

"Great, let's start with that. Also, I was wondering if you could ask Chris if he heard about someone looking for financial back-up for a new wine business. We might get a lead that way."

"Excellent! It's good to be working with you again, Holly."

Holly picked her glass and they made a solemn toast. "To a renewed partnership!"


	7. Hot On the Trail

Ten days passed in an uneventful manner as Holly waited to get more information on Roger's whereabouts. In the meantime, she spent her time between the beach and Gilly's home, where she always managed to work for a couple of hours each morning.

Then one evening, Gilly came home from work with a meaningful look on her face, a sure sign that she had finally heard from her contacts. She dropped her purse and her jacket on the sofa and sat beside Holly, who looked at her expectantly.

"Did you find him?" she asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Well, we found somebody, but I'm not sure that it's him."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me start at the beginning. I spoke to Chris today and he said that he tried all of his contacts involved in venture capital. None of them has heard about a new import-export business being financed in the State. That's very unusual, Holly, because these types of businesses cost a fortune to start up."

Holly scratched her forehead pensively. "Roger has a lot of private money since he went back to Spaulding."

"Even then, it's more than just one man could handle, unless we're talking about Donald Trump or Bill Gates."

"Okay, so what do you think this means?"

"Either the business doesn't exist, or he financed it by illegal means."

They stared at each other as Holly tried to understand the possible implications of Gilly's words. Neither case scenario boded well. "What else have you learned?" she asked after a few seconds.

Gilly reached in her purse and took a slip of paper where she had scribbled information. "The phone number that you gave me is linked to an office in Santa Monica. I contacted the owner of the building and he said that that office space had been rented a few weeks ago by a certain Adam Malik. That's also the name linked to the cellphone number."

Adam Malik. Holly gasped audibly when she heard the name. "That's him, Gilly! We found him!"

Gilly gave her a confused look. "I don't understand. Are Adam Malik and Roger the same person?"

"Exactly! Don't you remember when Roger first came back to town in 1989? He came back under a false identity, and went by the name of Adam Malik!"

Recognition finally flashed on Gilly's face. "Of course," she said, slapping her forehead, "I knew the name sounded familiar." She handed the slip of paper to Holly. "Here's the address. Are you going to go?"

Holly hesitated before replying. "I guess I've come to far not to pursue this now."

"Are you still planning to go through with that plan of yours?"

Determination crossed Holly's face. "Yes. I bought the device earlier today."

Gilly nodded with a resigned air. "I hope he won't disappointed you again, Holly, but you better prepare for that possibility."

* * *

"Any news about Casey?" Roger asked to his interlocutor on the phone.

"Yes, we are watching his every move. He's back in New York as planned."

"As he been in touch with the members of his organization?"

"Several times. Our informant tells us that they are still planning to go ahead with the operation on the 16th."

"That's in four days. I'll be heading at the winery later today to make sure that everything is ready for his arrival."

"Perfect."

Roger hesitated for a split second then asked: "Has Casey tried to contact Holly Lindsey?"

"As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you about that. He did tried to call her to her home and workplace in Springfield a few times, but he's been told that she's not back from California yet. Would you like me to put a tail on her too?"

Roger sat up straighter. "Any idea where she might be?"

"Not exactly, but she never used her return ticket."

So she was still in California, Roger thought. His mind started racing. Why hadn't she left yet? Was she waiting for Richard to come back? But if she did, why did Richard try to contact her in Springfield?

"Roger?" his informant asked at the other end of the line.

"No. Don't follow her. I'll take care of it."

* * *

The next day, Holly set out to Roger's office. She was greeted by his secretary.

"Hello," she said with her most candid smile, "I'm here to see Mr. Malik." She held her breath, hoping with all her might that this was the name that Roger went by.

The secretary eyed her suspiciously. "Mr. Malik is out of town."

"Out of town? How could that be? We made an appointment for this morning!"

"Then I'm afraid something more urgent came up," the other woman said before clasping her hands on her desk and looking straight at Holly. The latter refrained from cursing and flashed another smile at her opponent.

"Then he must have left a message for me. Our business was urgent as well…and personal. Could you check if he left a message for me before leaving?"

"He hasn't," the other deadpanned.

"Maybe he didn't have time to give to you and left it on his desk," she said. She looked around and spotted a chair near the entrance. She went and sat comfortably. "I'll wait here while you go take a look."

The secretary sat speechless for a few seconds, then, seeing that Holly wouldn't budge, slowly got up.

"What's your name?"

"Mrs. Lindsey."

She waited for the woman to disappear into Roger's office before running to the desk and planting a small bug inside the phone. She quickly went back to her chair, just in time before the secretary returned.

"There are NO messages for you. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave now."

Holly made her best to look disappointed and got up. "I'm sorry to have taken up your time. Have a good day."

She went back to her car where Gilly waited for her and turned on the radio she had bought along with the microphone. An hour passed without them hearing anything, and Holly began to chastise herself for forging such a silly plan.

She was about to put the key in the ignition when she finally heard a dial coming from the radio. The secretary was finally making a call! They waited as the phone rang once, twice, three times, then exchanged a look when they heard Roger's voice.

"Thorpe here," he said.

"Roger, it's Melissa. A woman just came by the office looking for you. I tried to shake her off but it took forever for her to leave."

"Who was she?" he asked, even if he immediately knew.

"A Mrs. Lindsey. Mid-forties, red-head, attractive."

Roger sighed. "My ex-wife."

"What? How did she know to find you there? She asked for Adam Malik!"

It was Roger's turn to be shocked. How could Holly have known to ask for that name?

"Roger! I know better than to ask, but did you go and blab about our operation?"

"Of course not!" Roger exclaimed in an offended tone. "I have no idea how she found me, but I'll take care of that as soon as the operation is over. There's no time now, and besides, there's no way that she can trace me back to Ariana now."

"I hope you're right. I'll keep you posted if she ever comes back. Good luck for the delivery."

Holly waited for them to hang up before turning to Gilly. "Who the hell is Ariana?" she asked angrily.

Gilly shrugged. "How should I know?" She glanced at her friend who was barely able to contain her jealousy. "Can we replay the conversation?"

Holly nodded and played the tape again.

"You know," Gilly said as she scratched her face. "It doesn't sound as if Roger is referring to a person. It sounds like he's talking about a place."

Holly played the tape once more. "You might be right."

"You know, there's a winery up in Napa Valley called the Ariana. Didn't you say that Roger exported wine?"

"Yes! Do you think he might be up there?"

"It's a long shot, but it's worth to go and have a look."


	8. Ariana

Holly left that same day for Napa Valley after promising daily reports to Gilly. She had spread a map on the passenger seat of her car, on which she had put a big red circle around Ariana winery. The weather was fine as she sped along the coast on Highway 1, so she rolled down the windows to enjoy the fragrant ocean breeze. Before departing, she had optimistically estimated that she would reach her destination in the early evening.

That was without taking California's heavy traffic into account.

When she finally reached the valley, feeling sticky and tired, the sun had already set. She stopped at a gas station and went inside to buy a large coffee while the clerk filled the car tank. Her mind drifted to Roger while she waited. She had decided before leaving that she would not tell him about her conversation with Amanda. If he had wanted her to know about his divorce, he would have told her. No, she would simply track him down and find out what he had been up to in the last few months, and why he was adamant that she stay away from Richard. _And then what? _She shook her head, reluctant to pursue this train of thoughts. She would crossed that bridge if she came to it.

The clerk came back in and she paid for her purchases. Once outside, she heard a distant roll of thunder and looked up nervously. Dark clouds were gathering in the north, but they were still a long way off. Maybe if she drove fast enough, she thought, she would reach the winery before the weather turned.

But fate was not on Holly's side that day, and before long, it started pouring. She was on a country road now, one which she was almost certain led to the winery. Presently, the rain grew so heavy and the wind blew so fiercely that she had to slow down to a snail pace.

She grunted while trying to see the road through the sheets of rain banging on the windshield. "Sunny California, my eye!" she said through clenched teeth. After a couple more miles, she resigned herself to stop her car by the side of the road until the storm relented. She cautiously steered her car on the right and yelped in surprise when she felt it sink on one side.

"What the hell?" she cried. She got out and made her way around her car, only to discover that the road side, made of dirt, was softened by the outpour. She tried pushing the car from behind, but it would not budge. She was soon soaking wet and she hurried back inside, cursing and wiping her hair away from her face. She was stuck.

* * *

"Why would I even hope to get phone reception in this hole?" she said out loud a few minutes later to her steering wheel, which remained silent. She threw her phone on the back seat and rubbed her forearms. She was shivering and becoming vaguely afraid that she would have to spend the night on that forsaken road.

Then a few minutes later, a light in her rearview mirror caught her eye. There was a car coming! Gathering her courage, she got out of her car once again and waved at the approaching vehicle. The rain was so dense that she could make out the face of the driver until he was just a few feet away. "Roger!" she cried in surprise.

Roger, who had been notified that Holly was in the area, had been looking for her for the past hour. He sighed inwardly with relief while plastering an astonished look on his face. "Holly! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later, can you please let me into your car? Mine won't go anywhere."

Roger unlocked the door and she let herself in. She rang the water out her hair and tried in vain to unstick her blouse from her chest.

"Here, take this," Roger said, and he gave her his jacket. He started to drive as fast as was safely possible. "I'll take you to my place and you can change into something dry."

Holly sneezed loudly but made no reply.

* * *

His "place" turned out to be a majestic winery, complete with tanks farms, cellars, gardens, fields and, of course, a gorgeous house in the hacienda style. The windows were casting a warm yellow light and promised of heat and comfort.

Roger and Holly were greeted by a house maid, who led Holly to one of the upstairs room so that she could shower and change into dry clothes. Meanwhile, Roger gave orders to his cook to prepare dinner for the both of them. He was waiting in the library, sipping on a whisky, when she came down to join him.

He smiled as she entered the room. She was wearing a pale linen dress which brought out her light tan and the glow of her cheeks.

"You look lovely, as always," he said. "Would you care for some wine? I made it myself," he added with a twinkle in his eyes. Holly smirked back and nodded. She examined the room while he poured her a glass. There was a huge fireplace at one end of the vast room, fully stacked with a roaring fire. The ceiling was high and vaulted and the white walls were almost entirely covered with rows and rows of books. Leather and wooden furniture as well as colorful rugs added warmth and life to the room. It was a cheery and comfortable place, and Holly could easily imagine Roger spending hours buried in his books.

She then turned her attention to her ex-husband, who was giving instructions for the meal to be served in the library, on a small round table near the fireplace. He was wearing grey pants and a navy silk shirt. Holly noticed that his hair was grayer than she remembered. It suited him.

"I thought we might be more comfortable dining here instead of in the formal dining room," he said, forcing her out of her reverie.

"It's fine by me," she replied.

They both tacitly decided to wait for the servants to set up the table and bring the first course to dive into the subject of Holly's visit.

"So," Roger said once they were finally alone, "what brings you here?"

"I came to find out what you were up to. I will dig the truth out of you if I have to," Holly replied, staring him straight in the eyes.

Roger smiled and opened his arms as if to embrace the whole estate. "Isn't it obvious? I decided to become a winemaker in my old age. If you must know everything, I also started a little import-export business on the side."

Holly crossed her arms and leaned back in her armchair. "How come you didn't tell anyone that you left Spaulding?"

"That's not true. I didn't advertise it, but I didn't hide the fact either. Blake knew."

"You told her almost a year after the fact!"

"I was a bit touchy about the whole thing, alright? I was afraid that people with see me as a failure. Isn't that normal?"

"Certainly, except that I know you, and I know that there is something that you're not telling me."

Roger took a sip of wine and looked at her thoughtfully. It had been hard enough to lie to her that day on the beach, and she was making it even harder now by refusing to let go of the matter. He was still astonished by the fact that she had succeeded in tracking him down.

"You think that I'm still up to my old dirty tricks, aren't you?"

"I'm hoping that you're not. That's what I came to find out."

"Why is it so important for you to know? After all, we're not involved anymore. What I do can't hurt you."

Holly felt herself slowly turning red. "You're still the father of my child. I want to protect her. Also, I didn't appreciate you trying to decide which man I am allowed to see."

Roger's gaze turned somber. "So this is about Richard. I didn't know that he meant that much to you."

Holly sighed loudly and got up. "I just wish that you would explain why you don't want me to see him."

Roger threw his arms in the air. "Maybe I'm just jealous!"

Holly made a face. "Nice try, but I don't buy it. First of all, you would never admit to that because you're so damn stubborn. Second of all, you're afraid of something, I just know it. If you think that this Richard is a dangerous character, then why don't you help me to protect myself by telling me the truth?"

Roger got up and joined her by the fireplace. "And why can't you just take my word for it for once in your life? Why can't you simply trust me?"

They exchanged a long glance, both going over the milestones of their life as a couple.

"Alright," Roger finally added, "maybe I haven't giving you a lot of reasons to trust me in the past, but this is not a stupid ploy to keep you away from a lover, Hol, I swear."

"Then what IS it?" she demanded impatiently.

"I already told you, I can't tell you."

Holly turned away from him and stared at the fire. Now that she was in his element, her gut feeling told her that whatever he was involved with was somehow not of his own doing. He would not go back to his old ways. No, if he chose to leave Spaulding, it was for something bigger, something more important. But what could be more important than running multinational business?

Her eyes opened wide as a new idea crossed her mind. She turned to her ex-husband, who had been awaiting her next move with apprehension.

"Roger…Are you back with the CIA? Is that what you've been up to?"


End file.
